Secret
by Storywhisper
Summary: Follow up to Our Secret, you don't have to read it Charlie Wonka slash, this is just a couple of stories that I wrote for Wonka and Charlie, some are cute and others have almost a bitter tone.
1. Secret

AN: Hello lovely's. I'm re-writing this story. and your first re-write is this! hah! I like it now. It's not as... corny as the first chapter that used to be here. So I guess that must mean I'm growing up. lol. I don't wanna grow up! whaa...

* * *

SECRET

Charlie was grinning as he walked down one of the long pink corridors. While he didn't always have an easy time finding his way along the huge chocolate factory, there was one room he figured he could find with his eyes closed.

The inventing room was the one room in the factory that Mr. Wonka hardly let anyone go into. Not even the Oompa-Loompas were aloud in there. Charlie always felt delighted when he realized that he was one of the few people allowed to go in and see the sights and taste the different things that his favorite person in the whole world had come up with.

But as he approached the doorway he stopped walking. The reason for his sudden stop was the sound of two voices talking. One of them was Mr. Wonka, the other was his father.

"Mr. Wonka, I've done my best to ignore things up until now. But I demand to know what you're doing with my son." Mr. Bucket said, an angry lute to his voice. "Because if you dare hurt him-"

"Sir I assure you, I have never thought of harming your son!" Mr. Wonka said, there was a tired tone to his voice.

Charlie's eyes widened and he pressed himself against the wall, praying that he couldn't be seen from the two men inside the room. For some strange reason his heart was pounding in his chest and suddenly he was very, very afraid.

"Mr. Wonka, as I'm sure you know, there are many ways to harm a child; You love Charlie?" Mr. Bucket asked.

"Yes, I love him," Mr. Wonka answered, a hint of unease in his voice.

"How do you love him? As a parent or as a lover?" Mr. Bucket asked sharply.

"Sir…" Mr. Wonka hissed through gritted teeth.

"I see it when you look at him," Came Mr. Bucket's voice again.

Charlie had heard enough; he remembered Mr. Wonka's words about his parents taking him away if they found out he loved Mr. Wonka. "Daddy!" Charlie said running into the room, "Please don't be mad at Mr. Wonka, I love him too!" Charlie cried. He looked to the handsome Chocolate maker who was leaning against his desk looking like he was in pain.

"Charlie, perhaps this isn't a suitable conversation for you." Mr. Wonka whispered closing his eyes, he looked like he was on the verge of tears.

Charlie chewed the inside of his lip. "But you said you…" he turned on his heels and ran out of the room. Feeling like his whole world was falling out from underneath him.

Willy stood there as the child ran off feeling as if his heart were breaking in two. '_Oh Charlie I never wanted too hurt you. You just make me love you too much._' he thought.

Mr. Bucket sighed as he looked at the other man, "You love him? Than go after him," He said softly.

Willy looked at the man in surprise. "Sir… I thought," He said in surprise, looking at the older man.

"Mr. Wonka I trust you not to hurt my son. I see you love him, and he loves you dearly. If you don't go after him than I'll count that as hurting him. Now go!" Mr. Bucket snapped.

Willy nodded and headed out of the room, He knew were Charlie went when he was angry. He stepped into the glass elevator and pressed a button. Leaning back against the glass wall he closed his eyes. '_Charlie,_' His own feels were so confusing. He did love Charlie, but some of the things the boy did reminded Willy of the fact that Charlie was still a child, he really didn't understand the things that adults had to do.

The elevator stopped and Willy stepped out into a room that was full of what looked like snow but was really powdered sugar. "Charlie?" He called out; even though the boy didn't answer he knew where he was because of the soft sobbing sound.

"Charlie," He whispered kneeling down next to the boy, Charlie was covered in sugar other than the trails of tear lines down his face.

"Leave me alone," The boy said, wrapping his arms around himself and drawing away from the man.

Willy closed his eyes and sighed. "Charlie, I'm sorry, I know I treated you like a child, Your father was angry at me and I didn't want you to hear what he…"

"Is he making me leave?" Charlie asked looking up at the man,

Willy sighed and sat down, "I don't know Charlie, I hope not. The factory would be a very sad place with out you here, my dear." He said brushing a falling tear off the boy's face.

"I don't want to leave you, Mr. Wonka," Charlie said throwing himself into the man's arms.

Willy flinched as he looked down at the boy but forced a small laugh, "I know Charlie, I don't want you to go either because I love you," He said kissing the top of Charlie's head.

Charlie smiled as he wrapped his arms around the man's warm body. "I love you too Mr. Wonka," Charlie said looking up at the handsome chocolate maker. He smiled softly and touched the soft pale skin on the man's face; he laid his hand there and smiled.

Willy smiled as he pulled the boy closer too him, He leaned forward a pressed his lips to the boy's cheek, Charlie tasted of powdered sugar.

Charlie smiled and wrapped his arms around Mr. Wonka's neck. He really did love the beautiful chocolate maker more than anyone in the whole world.

Willy looked at the boy who had laid his head against Willy's chest. "Charlie why do you love me?" He asked.

Charlie looked up at the man and smiled. "I love you because I feel safe with you and you're very pretty," the boy said, smiling shyly, "I love you more than anyone in the whole world,"

Willy smiled at the boy as he fought the laugh that had bubbled up in his chest. "I'm pretty am I?" He asked with a smile.

Charlie grinned at the man, "Yes you're very pretty and I like that!" The boy laughed as he snuggled into the man's chest.

"You're very cute Charlie my dear," Willy laughed pulling the boy closer and kissing the top of his head.

"Mr. Wonka, how much do you love me? Is it like my Mom loves my dad?" Charlie asked looking up at the man with a wicked gleam in his eyes

Willy blinked at the boy, "What do you mean Charlie? I love with all my heart," for some odd reason Willy knew that Charlie was asking for more than just an answer about how much he loved him.

"Mr. Wonka can I sleep in your room," Charlie said a smirk sliding over his lips.

Willy raised an eyebrow at the boy's question. "Why would you want to do that?" He asked.

"Well if you love me, I should be able to sleep in your room, My Mom and Dad share a room, so I should be able to sleep in your room," Charlie said a wicked grin coming to his lips.

Willy looked at the boy in his arms and laughed. "I don't know Charlie, your mom and dad are married, we're not," He said shaking with laughter at how odd Charlie had become in just a few short minutes.

Charlie laughed, "Okay, will you marry me than?"

Willy blinked at the boy and gave up, he started to laugh as he held Charlie tightly too him, "I'm sorry Charlie but I don't think your mom and Dad would like that very much," He laughed.

"I know, but can I please stay in your room, I'll ask my Dad if it's okay and if he says yes?" Charlie asked hope shinning in his eyes.

Willy sighed and pressed a kiss to the boy's head. "If your father says it's okay than by all means." He said smiling at the delight on the boy's face.

Charlie pulled himself out of the man's warm arms and stood up, "I'll go ask him!" He said grinning like a fool. He started to walk away but stopped and looked back at the man sitting in the sugar. He raced back to the man and pressed a kiss to the startled man's lips.

"I love you!" Charlie said softly before racing out of the room.

Willy touched his lips and smiled. "I love you too my dear, I really do,"

--

Later that Night, Charlie lay warm in Mr. Wonka's bed, covered by soft black blankets. Mr. Wonka was reading a book. Charlie couldn't help but just watch the man he was just so beautiful.

"Charlie, you really should try to sleep," Mr. Wonka said smiling at the boy.

Willy found the boy very cute, "You'll be falling asleep as I show you around the rest of the factory tomorrow," He said with grinning at the boy.

Charlie grinned at the man, "But I can't sleep,"

Willy looked at the boy and smiled, "and why is that?" he asked.

"Because," Charlie said, "You haven't given me a kiss good night,"

Willy laughed lightly looking at the boy, "Well, how very rude of me!" He said as he leaned over and brushed the boys lips with his own.

"I forgive you!" Charlie said as he wrapped his arms around the man's waist.

Willy set the book on the table and turned the light off, he wrapped his arms around the boy and sighed into the boy's hair. "I love you, my dear boy," He said closing his eyes.

"I love you too, Mr. Wonka," Charlie said fighting a yawn.

"Goodnight," Willy said as he felt sleep wash over him.

"Night," Charlie yawned.

Willy opened his eyes and looked at the boy in his arms. '_To cute_' he thought as he brushed a kiss across the boy's lips.

--


	2. Perfect Secret

AN: ha-ha I haven't died! This is my new chapter for one of my newer stories, (shakes head) I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update these stories. I've been reading more than writing lately. Well hope this is what you guys were wanting!

Chapter Two

Perfect Secret

Charlie let a smile slide over his lips as he watched the chocolate maker work. Mr. Wonka's face was set in a serious expression as he worked; those oddly beautiful lavender eyes were cool and calm as he mixed the ingredients together.

Charlie loved moments like this when the older man didn't know he was being watched. It let Charlie see a part of the man he loved that no one else had ever seen.

Willy blinked and glanced behind him, a smile drew over his lips as he saw the lovely brown haired boy standing shyly in the doorway. "And how long have you been there?" he joked holding out one arm.

Charlie grinned and raced inside the room, he loved this room because of all the odd things that took place in here. "Oh not that long," he said softly, wrapping his arms around the out stretched arm.

Willy laughed lightly and kissed the top of the boy's head, "and why don't I believe you?" he asked sliding a gloved hand under Charlie's chin, forcing the boy to look him in the eyes.

Charlie grinned, "Oh I don't know," he said leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the surprised lips.

Willy Smiled and wrapped his arms around the boys small body, Charlie was the only person who would ever be aloud to be this close to him. 'I guess that's because I…I really do love him' admitting this, even to himself, wasn't easy. It was odd, the feeling of being in love and falling even deeper in love.

Charlie rested his head against the Chocolate Makers chest and looked at what he had been making. "What are you making?" he asked, as he had not the slightest clue as to what the strange blue mixture was.

Willy laughed lightly and pulled the boy onto his lap. "That my dear boy is going to be a new flavor of ice cream, after I fix a few…mistakes." He said resting his head on the boys shoulder.

Charlie turned his head slightly and looked at the man, "Oh are what are the mistakes? If you don't mind me asking!" he added quickly.

Willy pressed a kiss to the boy's neck and looked at the blue glop. "It chances you to the most lovely shade of blue," he said shaking with laughter.

Charlie giggled slightly, "Well that's not a good thing. Though for fans of the Amazing girl Violet it's perfect!" he laughed.

Willy blinked at the boy before let out a laugh, "indeed, I shall have to sell it to her fans, they'd love it!" he said hugging the boy tightly.

Charlie turned and smiled at the man, "you know something odd?" he said looking into the clean lavender eyes.

Willy blinked and looked at Charlie oddly, "What?" he asked.

Charlie smiled slightly and turned even more so that he was nose to nose with the chocolate maker. "I love you," he said simply.

Willy blinked in surprise but smiled. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the boy's soft lips. "I love you too Charlie Bucket." He said sighing slightly as he held the boy tightly in his arms.

Mr. And Mrs. Bucket watched from the doorway.

"See I told you they were perfect together," Mr. Bucket whispered to his wife.

Mrs. Bucket turned to look at her husband and turned back to look at her son, "Yes I guess your right…it's just that Mr. Wonka is so much older that Charlie!" she hissed.

Mr. Bucket shook his head, "No…Mr. Wonka is just the right age to deal with Charlie. I don't know if it'll last but for now…they truly are perfect."

000000000000000

Review Replies

Kawaiiusagichansan: lol thank you! And I agree these two are just too cute! And I hope that this was too your liking.

Hocolateisnummy: well sugar is always good for you, and it always helps the writer write better. (Or more insane chapters!) Lol yes cute is a great word isn't it?

Chocolate14: lol yaoi means that this has a gay pairing in it. Charlie+Wonka, you get the idea. And thanks for the review.

0-Illusions-0: (grins) thanks, and your vote counted. (Does happy dance) you understood the way I was writing Charlie! (Gives you a Wonka bar) I tried to make him both child like and grown up. He's at that part of life where he's not quite sure where he'd like to go. Suck in-between I guess.

Kait: don't worry I wont count it as a flame, and that you! I tried to use more commas in this chapter, and thank you. I tried to write a cute and fluffy story. I don't like the stories where Mr. Wonka is sort of forcing the relationship on Charlie, if you read the first story you'll see that it was all Charlie's idea to start it. I think Willy wouldn't have acted on his feelings till Charlie was a little older, (and he won't act on the more adult feelings till Charlie is older.

Lilsi: Here is your next chapter, hope you like it! And thank you!


	3. Bitter Sweet Secret Hearts

AN: Okay here you go, this is the late Valentines Day Chapter I wrote and just finished. Well please read and review.

Chapter Three: Sweet Secret Hearts

Charlie didn't know how it had happened but he started to notice that Mr. Wonka seemed distant from him.

It was little things really but they still stung greatly, the fact that Mr. Wonka didn't have time to let Charlie sit with him as they talked about new candies that Mr. Wonka was making, the fact that Charlie had started sleeping in his own bedroom because Mr. Wonka hardly ever slept in the bedroom.

Charlie voiced this to his father and noticed the sad look in the man's eyes, his father just said that perhaps things were changing. All Charlie knew what that he didn't like the change.

Willy Wonka sat at his desk and rested his head on his arms, it just wasn't right, he had been working for weeks on the new candy but he just couldn't get it right.

It was either too sweet or not sweet enough. _A little like Charlie, _he thought with a bitter sigh, he had noticed the sad looks the boy would throw at him as he worked. It was breaking the chocolate maker's heart to see them but he had to get it right, it would be worth it in the end. It had to be worth it for all he was putting on the line.

Charlie leaned against the wall and watched the beautiful chocolate maker working; he felt a painful tug on his heart that he didn't quite understand. He remembered what his mother had told him about people falling out of love, at the time the thought seemed to odd to believe. But as he stared at Mr. Wonka he couldn't help but wonder if the man had perhaps fallen out of love with him and just didn't know how to tell him. The thought scared Charlie more then anything had ever scared him before, even the time when they didn't have enough food to eat and hardly anything to drink didn't scare him as much as the idea that Mr. Wonka had stopped loving him.

Willy took a deep breath and shook his head; "still not right" he muttered standing up and walking to dump the contents of the sauce pan out.

He noticed Charlie leaning against the wall, the boy's eyes held so much sadness that it bit deep into Willy's heart. "Hello Charlie," he said forcing his voice to stay calm. As much as he wanted to go and wrap the boy in his arms and forget the horrid candy he had to make, he knew that he couldn't do that. There was just too much to lose if he failed.

He watched Charlie for a moment, "is there something you needed?" he asked slightly annoyed.

Charlie noticed that annoyed look he was getting and felt his young heart breaking even more, "No… I'm sorry to bother you Mr. Wonka," he muttered quickly making his exit before the older man could say anything.

He walked into the chocolate room and walked slowly down to the waterfall, he had never felt so unloved in all of his life.

He knew he was being selfish for wanting the older man to spend time with him, he knew that the man had too work but it didn't ease the lost feeling that had closed over his heart in the past few weeks. "Maybe he doesn't love me anymore…" it was the first time he had said it out loud. And it broke his heart to hear the words swallowed up into the air.

Willy smiled as he added the last mix, he knew that this time it would be right, it had to be right, he slowly dipped a finger into the sticky mix and brought it to his lips, the taste was bother sweet and slightly bitter.

It brought a smile to his lips, he had done it, and at last he was done making the new candy. His bittersweet heart candies.

He rested his head against the desk and laughed lightly, he had made them just in time for Valentines Day, just in time to test them on his Charlie.

It took another hour to form the candy mix into a few candy hearts. He sighed and he tied to bow around the bag and stood up. He noticed Charlie's card lying unopened on the floor. It sent a pang through his heart. He reached down and picked it up, slowly he opened it and felt his heart melt with his love of the boy, god did he ever love that boy. His little Charlie.

Charlie has drifted to sleep and was dreaming about Mr. Wonka when he felt a pair of strong-arms lifting him.

He opened his eyes and noticed that Mr. Wonka had pulled him into his lap. Charlie couldn't help the smile that slid over his lips and he buried his face into the chocolate maker's coat. The smell was something that had stolen his heart, the smell of the man he loved.

Willy looked at Charlie and smiled brightly, he set the candy in the boy's hands and smiled as he watched the surprised look settle on the boy's face.

Charlie took the bag and looked back at the chocolate maker, he couldn't help the delight that ran through him, nor could he help the thought that drifted through his mind, _he still loves me!_ Charlie slowly took the bow of the bag and reached a hand inside. He pulled out a medium sized candy heart; on it was written in beautiful letters. 'To my Charlie, My darling love' Charlie felt the color that stained his cheeks and he smiled. He looked up at the man and blushed.

Willy leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the boy's lips. "I love you Charlie," he whispered feeling it with all his heart.

Charlie closed his eyes and smiled, "I love you too," he whispered. And even though he was just a child really, he knew that he was in love, and he hoped that he would always be in love, and he hoped that Mr. Wonka would always love him.

00000

EN: well there you go, I have another chapter planned but please send me some ideas for another chapter.

Enjoy!


	4. Grown up Birthday gifts

AN: wow I didn't leave this story dead in the water, I did that with the other ones but this one I like, anyway this chapter is one of the longer one's so I hope you enjoy it! Read and review!

* * *

Chapter Four 

Grown up birthday gifts.

Charlie was lying on the bed that he shared with Mr. Wonka when he noticed something that he'd never noticed before.

Mr. Wonka had changed the room around since the first time that Charlie had shyly entered it that night so long ago when Charlie still held on to the idea of how fun it would be to have a secret lover, sure he didn't understand everything about love but now as his birthday drew closer and closer he was starting to understand a few interesting things that went hand and hand with it.

* * *

Willy sat at his desk staring into space as he had been for the last two hours, he couldn't for the life of him find anything to give Charlie for a birthday gift. He also tried not to think to hard about it because of the disastrous Valentines day. 

He hadn't meant to push Charlie away he'd only wanted to give him something sweet for lovers day, but in the end he was left wondering if Charlie still loved him. The boy would be fourteen for goodness sake! Maybe there was a girl at school who was more interesting than an adult who had to work and work and work.

* * *

Charlie smiled as he tugged at the locket around his neck, a lot of the people at school thought it was from his girlfriend, he never tried to tell them deferent knowing full well that no one would understand how he felt about Mr. Wonka. 

His parents had stopped getting in the way when it came to that, his mother acted like she didn't know anything was going on and his father would blush and turn away if he saw Charlie and Mr. Wonka holding hands or anything of that sort.

The fact was Charlie was becoming a little bored with the same old relationship, it was just the slight kisses that Mr. Wonka gave with a smile as though Charlie was still a child playing at being in love.

* * *

Willy leaned back in his chair and stared at the small sign that Charlie had hung on the fan (as Willy never turned the fan on) it read: if your reading this you've fallen asleep in your chair AGAIN! Now come to bed your silly fool, Love Charlie. 

Willy snickered and shook his head, "sometimes that boy…" he muttered trailing off as he closed his eyes again. The sound of footsteps snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked up expecting to see Charlie but that wasn't who was standing there.

* * *

Charlie had wandered into the sugar room and was by now fully covered head to toe in the powered sweet stuff. A strange smile slid on to his lips as he remembered the sweet kiss that Mr. Wonka had given him as he promised to love him, and Charlie had promised the same, and that was also the day that Mr. Wonka allowed Charlie to start sleeping in his room. Charlie loved being able to wake up next to the warm body of the man he loved, but sometimes the teenage problems did get annoying.

* * *

Willy raised an eye brow as Mr. Bucket walked into the room, "Hello," he said softly. 

Mr. Bucket frowned and sighed, "why are you sitting like that?" he asked indicating with his hand to the fact that Willy was still leaning back.

"Because I'm thinking," Willy said simply.

Mr. Bucket laughed, "About?" he said.

Willy sighed and rubbed his face, "About what I'm going to get Charlie for his birthday, I haven't a clue what he wants."

Mr. Bucket bit his lip for second before smiling, "Ask him and he'll tell you," he said turning to leave, "Oh and he's in the powered sugar room." He added before going on his way.

Willy blinked and sat up and sighed, "That was odd," he thought but stood up and started for the elevator any way.

* * *

Charlie was still lost in thought when Mr. Wonka walked into the room, "Hello Mr. Wonka," Charlie called to the handsome man. 

Willy smiled and sat down next to Charlie covering his clothes with the sugar, "Hello my dear, how are you today?" he asked with a slight yawn.

"better than you it seems, didn't sleep well did you?" Charlie said reaching out to touch the pale face which looked to tired and worn down.

Willy forced a laugh, "I slept fine thank you!" he teased but the yawn that slipped past his lips didn't help matters much.

Charlie snickered and leaned forward and kissed the man's lips softly. He pulled away and smiled, "Oh I believe you," he teased.

Willy let himself lay back into the sugar and closed his eyes, "I've just had a lot on my mind lately," he said softly, a hint of sleep obscuring his voice.

Charlie smiled and laid his head against the older man's chest, "what's been on your mind?" he asked staring at the man's face.

"You," Willy said without thinking, a blush stained his cheeks as he opened his eyes and saw the look of delight on Charlie's face.

Charlie grinned and stole another kiss from his lover and laughed, "I hope they've been good thoughts he whispered.

Willy smiled and slipped an arm around Charlie's torso, "Very good thoughts," he whispered.

Charlie turned his body slightly and slipped his legs around Mr. Wonka's waist, surprising the man. "Better than thoughts of… oh lets say Chocolate?" he asked leaning closer to the man's mouth.

Willy shivered as he felt Charlie's warm break against his lips, he let his eyes flutter closed, "Oh much better than chocolate," he said, feeling heat rushing through his body.

Charlie grinned as he felt the man shutter, "Good," he said claiming Mr. Wonka's mouth.

Willy felt all thoughts slip out of his head and just kissed Charlie, any thought that this was only a fourteen year old boy seemed so foolish now. Charlie was old enough to know what he wanted.

Charlie slowly drew back and smiled at the pout on Mr. Wonka's lips, "What?" He teased.

Willy looked up and saw the delighted look on Charlie's face, "You just love doing that to me don't you?" he asked.

Charlie grinned, "Doing what?" he teased again.

Willy groaned and wigged underneath the boy, "Charlie," he said with a pout.

Charlie grinned and rolled off the older man with a laugh, "what are you getting me for my birthday?" he asked.

Willy blinked and looked at the boy, "What would you like?" He asked remembering Mr. Bucket's words.

Charlie thought about it for a moment and grinned, he leaned forward and whispered in Mr. Wonka's ear, "You, all of you,"

Willy blinked and felt the blush that stained his cheeks a dark red, "Charlie…" he whispered trailing of as Charlie nipped at his ear.

"What?" Charlie hissed.

Willy felt the protests dying in his throat, "Charlie I…" he closed his eyes and slipped his arms around the slender young man, "Its not yet your birthday my dear," he hissed pulling Charlie into his lap.

The teenager laughed and wrapped an arm around Mr. Wonka's shoulders, "Oh than I will look forward to my birthday night eh?" he said kissing the older man.

Willy drew away and took a breath trying to get his brain to work again. "Yes," was all he had to say.

* * *

EN: OMG I Love this chapter! Sorry just had to get that out there, I haven't wrote a chapter for this in a while so anyway, I had to grow Charlie up a little bit but I liked the way he turned out, the idea of Charlie dealing with teenage boy problems was funny and I liked the idea of Willy finally giving in to Charlie (Smiles) read and review and I will write more chapters! And if you like where this is going I might have to up the rating lol  
anyway you've come this far might as well click the button and send me a review! lol please? the number or reviews I get will be the number of Kisses that are in the next chapter lol or maybe if I get to many 


End file.
